mtgfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Brawl
Brawl (en Español, Contienda) es una variante de Commander que utiliza sólo cartas legales en Estándar.1 Este formato fue diseñado e introducido por Gerritt Turner, personal de Wizards of the Coast2, y consecuentemente se convirtió en un formato sancionado de Magic Online. Diferencias frente a Commander Brawl es bastante similar a Commander, con las siguientes excepciones:2 * En juegos multijugador, los jugadores comienzan con 30 vidas, no 40. * En juegos de dos jugadores, los jugadores comienzan con 25 vidas, no 40.3 * En juegos de dos jugadores, los jugadores tienen un Mulligan gratis, como en los juegos multijugador.3 * Los mazos constan de 60 cartas, no 100. * Cualquier Planeswalker puede ser un comandante sin importar si tiene o no la habilidad de serlo. * Sólo pueden usarse cartas de colecciones legales en Estándar; consecuentemente, Brawl usa su propia lista de prohibiciones y restricciones. * No se aplica la regla de daño de comandante (de Commander). * Puedes utilizar varias copias de cualquier tipo de tierra básica en mazos cuyo comandante sea incoloro.4 Reglas Ya que su conjunto de reglas se deriva de Commander, las Reglas completas consideran que Brawl es una alternativa de cómo jugar Commander, aun cuando en la práctica es un formato muy distinto. De las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) * 903.11. Alternativa Brawl ** 903.11a Brawl es una alternativa para un estilo diferente de jugar Commander. Los juegos de Brawl usan todas las reglas normales para la variante Commander, con las siguientes modificaciones. ** 903.11b Los mazos de Brawl se construyen normalmente usando cartas del formato Estándar. ** 903.11c Un jugador designa a cualquier planeswalker legendario o a cualquier criatura legendaria como su comandante. ** 903.11d El mazo de un jugador debe contener exactamente 60 cartas, incluyendo su comandante. ** 903.11e Si el comandante de un jugador no tiene colores en su identidad de color, el mazo de ese jugador puede contener cualquier número de tierras básicas de un tipo de tierra básica a su elección. Ésto es una excepción a la regla 903.5d. ** 903.11f '''En un juego de Brawl de dos jugadores, el total de vidas inicial de cada jugador es 25. En un juego de Brawl de varios jugadores, el total de vidas inicial de cada jugador es 30. ** '''903.11g En cualquier juego de Brawl, el primer mulligan que toma un jugador no cuenta para la cantidad de cartas que ese jugador pondrá al fondo de su biblioteca o para la cantidad de mulligans que ese jugador puede tomar. Los siguientes mulligans cuentan para esas cantidades normalmente. ** 903.11h Los juegos de Brawl no usan la acción basada en el estado descrita en la regla 704.5v, que causa que un jugador pierda el juego si recibió 21 o más puntos de daño de combate de un comandante. Del glosario de las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) ; Brawl : Es una alternativa para la variante casual Commander. Ver la regla 903.11, “Alternativa Brawl”. Lista de prohibiciones El 10 de mayo de 2018, la lista de prohibiciones para Brawl fue separada de la de Estándar. Por ello, Armonía con el éter, el Félidar guardián, el Ferocidón impetuoso, la Maravilla depuradora de éter, el Refinador bribón, y las Ruinas de Ramunap, se volvieron legales en Brawl. Las cartas prohibidas actualmente en Brawl son:4 Variantes Algunos jugadores eligen jugar Brawl usando diferentes conjuntos de cartas. * Commander — Usa las cartas válidas en Commander y su lista de prohibiciones. * Commander Post-Modern — Usa cualquier carta impresa con el marco de carta post-Magic 2015. * Frontier — Usa cartas desde Magic 2015 en adelante. * Orígenes — Usa cartas desde Orígenes en adelante. * Histórico — Usa cartas desde Ixalan en adelante. Basado en MTG Arena.5 * Kerfuffle — Incluye cartas de borde plateado.6 * Eternal — Los mazos de Brawl se crean en determinados formatos Estándar, de forma que los actuales mazos legales en Estándar se convierten en mazos Brawl Eternal cuando rotan las colecciones de Estándar.78 * Bombardeo de los Gremios de Rávnica — Usa sólo cartas afiliadas a los gremios.9 Mazos de Brawl Para El trono de Eldraine fueron diseñados cuatro mazos especiales para Brawl.10 Estos mazos de 60 cartas usaban cartas de Estándar, desde Gremios de Rávnica hasta El trono de Eldraine.11 Estos mazos contenían 20 cartas únicas que no aparecían en los sobres de Draft (pero aún podían aparecer en los sobres de coleccionista.) Cada mazo tenía siete de estas cartas, cuatro únicas del mazo, una compartida con otro mazo y dos compartidas con todos los otros mazos. Todas estas cartas eran legales en Estándar, Brawl y todos los otros formatos que aceptan las últimas colecciones. (O al menos aquellos en los que las cartas de las nuevas colecciones son legales.) En la caja viene incluido un contador de vidas. No hay planeados nuevos mazos de Brawl para las siguientes colecciones a El trono de Eldraine. Sus futuros lanzamientos dependerán de la recepción y reacciones al producto inicial.12 Referencias # ↑ Blake Rasmussen. (21 marzo 2018.) “Promoción Buy-a-Box de Dominaria”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑''a'' b'' Gavin Verhey. (22 marzo 2018.) “Únete a Brawl”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑''a b'' Gavin Verhey. (9 julio 2018 .) “Checking in on Brawl”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑''a b Gavin Verhey. (10 mayo 2018.) “The Future of Brawl”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Brett Teran (27 junio 2019). "MTG Arena update: Introducing the Historic format". Magic eSports. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (4 mayo 2018.) "Could you do the honors of coining a separate name for Brawl where silver-border is legal?", Blogatog, Tumblr. # ↑ Brandon Isleib. (3 abril 2018.) "Introducing Eternal Brawl", coolstuff.com. # ↑ Eternal Brawl Wordpress # Ravnican Guild Blitz Wordpress # ↑ Mark Rosewater (21 julio 2019). "Project Booster Fun". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Gavin Verhey (22 julio 2019). "Una nueva era del formato Brawl". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Signofzeta (8 septiembre 2019). "Are Planeswalker Decks being discontinued?". MTG Salvation. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki. Categoría:Multijugador Categoría:Glosario Categoría:Commander Categoría:Formatos de Magic